Bleached Roses
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: George decides to take a stroll in a muggle cemetery where he meets a teenage girl. With her help he learns that not all is that of it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I was in my room and I was reading when suddenly this idea pops in my head! So here it is.**

**Summary: George decides to take a stroll in a muggle cemetery where he meets a teenage girl. With her help he learns that not all is that of it seems. **

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

…

He needed to get away. He needed to get away from it all. He had been at the Burrow but it wasn't the same. Not since the war. Not since Fred…

He sighed deeply as he walked. With his hands in his pockets he strolled down a lone street. He saw the sun setting, just sitting there on the horizon, taunting him; it would disappear for the night yet would always rise the next morning. The same could not be said about life. Though, today the sun seemed to be hiding behind the clouds.

Up ahead of him he saw a rusty gate. Beyond the rusty gate laid tombstones and grass. He saw an old woman crying over the grave of her deceased husband, a young woman sobbing into her partner's shirt over the baby they never got to hold, and a lone girl gliding down the middle. She enticed him. Clutched in her right hand were bleached roses, where the thorns stuck out, cut deeply into her palm. A look of pure anguish on her face as she walked.

George walked up to her. He heard her muttering, talking, and blaming herself.

"Does it ever get better?" she asked as she spotted George behind her.

"That is a great question." He said, it seemed that the jokester within him was gone, "Though I believe a better one is: Can it get better?"

"Interesting thought line." She replied in a monotone. "I do not think it can." They stood in silence for a few minutes before she suddenly asked, "Who did you lose?"

George closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Am I that obvious?" he questioned.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It is hard to tell what is and what isn't these days." She replied while blowing a white strand of hair out of her face.

"What did you say was your name again?" George questioned the girl.

"I didn't. Besides, you're avoiding the question." She fired back at him. After a moment she spoke again, "Lena Baker."

"Quite observant, aren't you?" George retorted but instantly regretted it when a look of guilt overwhelmed the girl's features.

"Not observant enough." She bitterly. "Not good enough. Damnit! Why couldn't I see the signs?" She held onto the roses harder, the thorns sinking deeper.

"No one sees the signs until it is too late." George said. "I would give anything it to be me who would have died instead of my brother but what good would that be? Mum would still be sad and we would still be apart."

"I _could _have saved him though. He came every year with tears in his eyes. He cried on my shoulder more times than I can count. He fucking told me what was fucking wrong and I didn't pay him a thought in my mind! And now he's gone." George was sure that the thorns would be forever embedded in her hand.

"And what would you do? You didn't turn him away, you did your best." George replied.

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice, Mr. Weasley." She said vaguely as her grip lessoned on the roses. Blood dripped onto the ground as she stood there. Suddenly it wasn't the only thing dripping.

"I never told you my name." George said quietly as he studied the girl.

She started walking ahead. "No. No you didn't." she walked over to a boy, who looked around 14 and put her hand on his back.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked her. There was something in her voice that mad him take a step back.

"I know many things. More than I should. But what you need to know is that Fred wouldn't want you to be upset. He wouldn't want you to cry." She said as she helped the boy stand. He looked up at her with wide grey eyes.

"You're bleeding, Lena." He said quietly to the girl. She nodded at him and led him under a tree.

"How do you know Fred?" George questioned as she walked further away from him.

"Do not judge a book by its cover, George Fabian Weasley." She said, lifting her head for the first time so that she could look him in the eyes. He was surprised to see blood red eyes staring back at him. "All is not as it seems." She threw the roses but into the sky where they formed into doves. Suddenly the sun came out from behind the clouds. Her eyes grew wide and she muttered something to the boy. George swore he heard, "Go, Rowen."

"I must go. I will see you again Mr. Weasley." He heard her say. The only problem was that he didn't see her or the little boy leave. They were just _gone._

"What the hell just happened?" George said out loud. He looked down at the grave that the boy was sitting at only to jump back in shock. It couldn't be possible…could it?

_Here lies Lena Baker_

_1881-1898_

Beside it laid another grave though.

_Suicide is a permanent solution for a temporary problem._

_Rowen Baker_

_1981-1995_

The scariest thing of all though was the quiet laughter that echoed through out the now almost empty cemetery. A faint song playing through out the wind. George hurriedly ran from the cemetery but not before hearing the familiar voice of the one he lost.

"_Be happy Georgie. Be happy for the both of us."_

…

**How was it? I think it might be a one shot but it could go to multichaptered if I get enough reviews.**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	2. You Mustn't Search For What Isn't There

**Hello. So, you guys asked, now this shall be multichaptered. And, yes, that is a word. So prepare yourself for the journey into the inner working of my mind.**

**I am listening to: Unbroken by Demi Lovato**

'_**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken.**_

_**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken.**_

_**Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go.**_

_**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken.**_

_**I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving.**_

_**Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go.'**_

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

…

Her quiet laugh filled his head at every turn. Her red eyes seemed to peer at him from no where. He spotted her white hair more than once but every time it just turned out to be a Malfoy.

Her name floated back in his mind, again. Lena Baker. Could she be the same girl who died in 1898? That wasn't possible! Was it?

He decided to call Hermione.

…

"I'm here George!" she called as she stepped out of fireplace in George's flat.

"Thank Merlin. I really need your help." George called from the kitchen.

"If you set your stove on fire again, I'm leaving." Hermione said.

"Your assumptions wound me." George said as he walked into the living room, "I need your help."

"You said that already." Hermione replied while tapping her foot.

"Have you ever heard of Lena Baker?" he questioned as he sat down on his couch.

"Of course I have!" Hermione exclaimed while watching George as if he were crazy, "She is the first made daughter of Drano."

"And who is Drano?" George asked, as he leaned back.

"Oh, honestly, George! Drano was the first vampire! He was said to have been cursed by a witch into something inhuman and dark. For about 600 years he went around killing muggles until he met Lena. It is said that Lena convinced him to make her a vampire too. Why do you ask?" Hermione responded.

"No reason. What happens if Lena knows who you are?" he fidgeted slightly.

"Well, I would speculate that you would be her next victim. Either that or someone told her to find out things about you. Did you know that vampires can speak to the dead?" Hermione's eyes lit up when he shook his head. "It's apparently a back fire of the curse. They can speak and translate for the dead."

"Has anyone ever escaped being a vampire's prey?" George asked.

"No. Vampires are quite driven creatures. Once they have their eyes set on you, your as good as dead. Or undead…"

…

George was surrounded by darkness. Everywhere he turned black was in front of him.

"You mustn't search for what isn't there." A voice echoed through out the darkness.

George spun around to see Lena standing roughly 10 yards from him.

"You shall _not _search for what is there." She said forcefully and suddenly she was in his face.

"Why do you know who I am? Do you plan on killing me?" he questioned her. Her blood red eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Idiot boy." She snarled in anger. "Vampires cannot kill wizards! Besides I do this as a favor for the Ginger One."

"The Ginger One?" he asked skeptically.

"It is what he wishes I call him. I have a debt in my immortal life for him. He saved it, though now I seem to be backing out of the wish to live." She muttered the last part to herself.

"So this Ginger character wants me to be hunted by a homicidal vampire with anger issues? Remind me to send him a Christmas card." George drawled at the petite girl.

"Do not assume what you do not understand!" she said sharply.

"Enlighten me then." George snarled at the vampire.

"Fine then!" she snapped. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

…

It was a cloudy day. A girl of seventeen years was walking along the path to the village she lived in. Her flowing brown hair and hard dark eyes made her seem even more beautiful.

She stopped and turned right outside the village. "I know you are there, Drano, and you do not scare me." Her voice was none other than a monotone.

"I send chills down grown men's spines and you just stand there. What is it that you want?" a deep voice said. True to his word, George felt a shiver envelope his body.

"I want what you have, of course." Her rosy red lips curled into a cruel smile. "And I intend to get it."

"You seek power? _You? _A mere child! I laugh at the thought." The voice spat, still not coming out of its hiding space.

"I know your secrets." The girl hissed, her eyes becoming cold and harsh. "All of them. I listen to the foolish men who talk. You attack at night. What are you? Afraid of the big bad sun, Drano? I laugh at your stupidity!" Cold laughter flowed out of the girl's mouth. "Does anyone else know that you have to drink a mixture of bovine and mortal blood to survive? Does anyone else know that to die you have to bit by a werewolf? What about that you cannot hurt a wizard?"

"How do you know these things?" the deep voice seemed to rise an octave in either fright or anger.

"I listen. And you better listen to me. Come down here. Now." The girl's cold voice was almost, evil, sounding.

"A child will not order me around!" the deep voice bellowed.

"I didn't want to do this…" she trailed off as she pulled out what looked like a mirror. George eyes widened in realization of what she would do. Just as he expected, the girl tilted the mirror until it reflected the sun. She aimed it precisely at a spot in the trees and a man fell to the ground.

"Well, well, well. Look who came for a visit!" she drawled. "And already bowing at my feet!" she once again laughed coldly as the man twisted in pain.

"You are a sick child!" he roared as he regained his footing.

"I prefer enforcer, actually." She smirked at the man.

"What do you seek?" the man eyed her warily.

"I want to be immortal of course! With my help you can rule, command, demand! With my help you could curse that befuddled witch's whole family!" Lena smiled knowingly.

"And what would you get out of it?" Drano questioned the petite girl.

With a strange glint in her eyes, she answered, "Maybe I just want to see people in pain."

"I think we have a deal." He replied.

Slowly, as if frozen with fear, George watched as the man's teeth got closer and closer to the girl's neck. Just as his teeth were about to sink into her neck George woke up.

At first he looked around for Lena or the man but found no one.

The only thing he heard was the cold, cruel laughter and one phrase that would haunt him for weeks.

"_You mustn't search for what isn't there, Georgie."_

…

**How was it? I hope it was good!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	3. Those Who Wish Not To Be Seeked

**Ello, loves. How was the last chapter? When I reread it, it seemed a bit rushed.**

**I am listening to: This Is You by Tay Zonday ft. Upwords.  
><strong>

'_**This is your life; the ultimate experience**_

_**Get in the driver's seat and start steering it.**_

_**Let up the brakes, push down on the gas**_

_**Look to the future, let go of the past**_

_**All of the signs say Follow Your Dreams,**_

_**We never know what tomorrow brings!**_

_**That's why I stay optimistic**_

_**Achieving your goals is beyond realistic!'**_

**I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, I would be freaking rich!**

…

Over the next few days George grew more and more on edge. At every little noise he jumped and he would always stay up late into the night as if trying to protect himself. Finally one day Ginny exploded.

"Damnit, George! What _is _your problem?" she shouted at him.

"He thinks an evil vampire with anger issues is after him." Hermione chirped from her spot in the room.

"Why would he think that?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Apparently he met Lena Baker in a muggle cemetery visiting her own grave." Hermione answered promptly.

"I did!" he shouted in slight anger at the jests.

"Why would Lena Baker, vampire princess, talk to you in a muggle cemetery?" Ginny questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The Ginger One sent her because he saved her life." George responded childishly.

"The Ginger One…" Ginny trailed off while looking at him. "If you haven't noticed, George, half of ENGLAND is ginger." She snapped.

"Whatever." He snarled before storming out.

…

George was walking the deserted streets of Hogsmeade when a voice called out to him.

"Is ickle Georgie all alone?" familiar cold laughter filled the path.

"Hello, Lena." He said calmly. He was beginning to expect the vampire when least expected. "How are you today? Are you going to be civil to me or rude?"

"I feel like being a bitch today!" the voice said. Behind him, footsteps were heard. He turned to see Lena walking towards him, her purplish lips formed into a cruel smile.

"So who is The Ginger One?" George asked her slyly.

Her eyes seemed to pick up a mad glint. "You know him. You know him really well."

"Thanks." He said dryly, shoulders slumping slightly.

"Anytime." She chirped smugly. She turned serious, "Those who wish not to be seeked will always be found."

"You sure are nasty at night." George commented.

"What did the idiot say to the vampire?" Lena said, instead of answering him.

"What?" he questioned.

"You sure are nasty at night." She hissed while sending a pointed look at him.

"So what's it like being undead?" George decided to ask as they neared the Shrieking Shack.

"Try living forever yet watching everyone die. Try having power yet not being able to use it. Try being able to save people yet condemn them. When you have that, you are not even one fourth of the way there." She said with a dark look on her face.

"Oh." George responded.

"Your vocabulary astounds me, Mr. Weasley. If only I could have such a broad dialogue such as yourself." Lena drawled lazily.

"Your maturity astounds _me!_" George replied.

"I could hold a quarter up in your face and it would astound you!" Lena snapped at him.

"What's a quarter?" George asked looking confused.

"Never you mind." Lena said. She turned to him, "Listen, I have an offer for you."

"What sort of offer?" he questioned, with raised eyebrows.

"An irresistible offer." She said breathlessly, "How would you like to live forever?"

"L-live forever?" George choked out as he looked at Lena in shock. Wasn't she, just five minutes ago, telling him the horrors of being immortal?

"Yes." She leant up and whispered in his ear. Her breath tickled his face and smelled faintly of mints. "Forever."

"No. I would never see Fred again." George said firmly as he shook his head, but… he wanted to do it…to make her happy…to do it for her…finally it hit like a thousand bricks causing him to stumble backwards.

"You never told me you're a veela!"

"To be fair, you never exactly asked what I was." Lena shrugged her shoulders as she approached him again.

"Stay away from me!" George shouted. He turned around and began to run back into the town, only to be stopped outside of the Hogshead by Lena appearing in front of him.

"What if I say that Fred already accepted my offer?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" George said sharply, "Fred is dead."

"To be a vampire, you do not need your body, it will eventually be destroyed. No, all you need is a soul. When the wall fell on your brother his body was damaged beyond repair but his soul was intact. I was at the Battle of Hogwarts, George, I made many vampires that night, each one on the brink of death or already dead. Fred would want this." Her voice was so drawing. He wanted to accept right away but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

Suddenly the Hogshead door blasted open and Aberforth was pointing what looked like a Basilisk fang at her throat, "Leave, vampire." His gruff voice spat at her.

Lena eyed the Basilisk fang warily while holding her hands up, "How about you just put that down, Aberforth." She said gently as the man gripped the fang tighter.

"I want you gone." He snarled at her, blue eyes glinting madly.

"What do Basilisk fangs do?" George asked, "I thought only werewolf bites could kill vampires."

"Basilisk fangs turn 'em back to humans. Muggles." Aberforth answered. "They also drive 'em mad."

"Don't do it Aberforth." Lena backed up as Aberforth took a step towards her.

"You could have brought her back!" he yelled at her.

"I tried! Didn't you think I tried? She was so scared, Aberforth! She wouldn't let me near her, but when your mum and dad came to her she calmed down, she was happy, Abby. She was happy!" Lena was running out of room to back up.

"What about Albus?" Aberforth questioned.

"You know what poison does! He would have been in pain! Besides, he still has that grudge from The Incident." Lena was backed into a tree. She had no where to go.

"You're lying!" Aberforth roared at the petite vampire.

"I'm not lying! Abby, please!" Lena pleaded, her eyes still transfixed on the fang.

"Lies!" he made forward to stab her in the heart but before she could scream, she was knocked to the ground, Aberforth was blown backwards and a tall Ginger man was standing in front of her.

George's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets before stating, "I want answers. NOW."

"It's good to see you too." The man said while helping George up. They hugged in the way only men seem to be able.

"I missed you Fred."

…

'_I'm back, Georgie.'_

…

**How was that? Could you tell what was happening? Review! **

**By the way I would like give special thanks to the following reviewers:**

**FutureRulerOfTheWorld**

**Mittenzs**

**First two comments! And, well, only comments. Anyways, I love the support. I honestly didn't think anyone would comment. This is actually the fourth Harry Potter story I began but the only one who anyone bothered to comment on! I love you guys!**

**I am listening to: All Around Me by Flyleaf**

'_**My hands float up above me**_

_**And you whisper you love me**_

_**And I begin to fade**_

_**Into our secret place**_

_**The music makes me sway**_

_**The angels singing say we are alone with you**_

_**I am alone and they are too with you**_

_**I'm alive.'**_

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	4. Never, Ever Admit

**Hello. How are you? How am I, you may ask, well, I'm pissed! My i-Pod is deciding to be a total bitch and not play. The screen is totally dark and I am mad. Okay so I was listening to High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup and I was wondering, does anyone else remember when sex was like a curse word? Haha. **

**I am listening to: Waiting Outside The Lines by Greyson Chance**

'_**Try to have no regrets,**_

_**Even if it's just tonight,**_

_**How you gonna walk ahead**_

_**If you just keep living blind,**_

_**Stuck in the same position,**_

_**You deserve so much more,**_

_**There's a whole world around us,**_

_**Just waiting to be explored.'**_

…

George kept peering over at Lena; she was shaking and paler than he had even seen before. He wondered what sort of relationship she had with the Dumbledore's.

He compared her to what she looked like before she was undead. She was now extremely skinny; he could count the ribs through her shirt. Her once, high cheekbones, were hollow and gaunt. She had dark purple bags under her eyes, and her once cold dark brown eyes were an eerie red. Her fingers were long and thin, with the finger nails a sickening purple. Her once rose red lips were a light purple. Her skin was the biggest change though. Once tan and smooth was now snow white and dry. He turned to study Fred. He was still as tall as ever. Though, his skin was paler, making his freckles stand out even more. He had the same qualities as Lena only he looked like he wasn't starving himself on a daily basis.

"Where are we going?" George asked as the crossed into the shadier part of muggle London.

"Home sweet home." Lena said with a grin that said anything but.

"Lena's flat." Fred told his brother.

"So is being stabbed by a basilisk fang the only way to become human again?" George asked, while dodging a sleeping muggle.

"That way turns you into a muggle, magicless. There is only one supposed way that turns you to the way you were before becoming a vampire." Lena wrinkled her nose in disgust as she thought of it.

"And what is that?" George asked as he looked at her with mild curiosity.

Lena faked puking before answering, "Love." She spat out the word like it was something foul.

"A vampire has to fall in love?" George said disbelievingly.

"Not only that, but the person has to love them back." Lena said while spitting on a beggar.

"So what you are saying is that you will be a vampire for the rest of your existence." George said snidely.

"You know what, Weasley! Fuck you! I hope you fucking die on your way home tonight! That way I will be able to fucking watch the life leave your arse of a body!" Lena shouted at him and teleported away.

"She hasn't eaten today." Fred said as an explanation.

"Did you really want me to be a vampire?" George asked his less than identical twin.

"Not really. But Lena knows how to push people's buttons to join." Fred answered.

"But-," he was cut off by Fred saying, "We're here."

"This is where you live?" George asked. They were standing in front of an abandoned building.

"Yep." Fred answered cheerfully before entering.

…

Lena was pissed. So, _so _pissed. How dare he! Does he not know who she is? _What _she could do to him! Hasn't he heard the sickenly true stories about all the muggles she tortured? Who needed love, anyways! Love makes you do stupid things! Love made her sick!

Her father never loved her, her mother never loved her, the only one who loved her was he little brother who was also a vampire. She remembered the looks on her parents' faces when they saw her after her transformation! The icing on the cake was the fact that Joseph wanted to come with _her._

That taught those stupid muggles to mess with her.

She wondered, though. What would it be like? What would true love really be like?

No! She mustn't think like that. She mustn't fail herself and get involved with petty emotions. She knew she shouldn't have gone to the battle. Now she owed her life to that idiot Fred Weasley. Even worse, she basically had to baby sit his brother, George for him!

It repulsed her that those two idiots actually got to learn magic. It repulsed her even more than she condemned one to a fate even worse than death.

She didn't admit, well rather _wouldn't, _but the two nimrods were actually starting to grow on her. Though, if you brought it up you probably wouldn't live to see the next day. Minor technicality.

No, she would _never, ever _admit that she was falling for one George Fabian Weasley.

…

**Ok so I know that George didn't get answers but I couldn't exactly work that in today's chapter.**

**So this morning I was talking to me brother and mum, and my mum told me this story about how this white man chained a black man to the back of his pick up truck and drug him on the ground until he died, and all the time I am thinking: WHAT THE FUCK! What kind of sick bastard, sick son of a bitch would ever fucking do something as fucked up as that! I hope he lives in hell because he is really fucked up! He got executed so all is good. Well, not good. An innocent man died but a horrible despicable creature was killed. Sick fuck.**

**Anyways, I am listening to: Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee**

'_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh,**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away,**_

_**I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well,**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain,**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away,**_

_**You're gone away.'**_

**O.o Livi Lou o.O **


	5. Saving Your Goddamn Life!

**Hello. I am back. Right now I am eating mints while wanting the rain to go away.**

**Random fact of the day! I HAVE PINK HAIR.**

**Haha. Anyways…I'M NOT CRAZY!**

**Erm, that was embarrassing. Sorry, I am being a total spaz. It's not my fault! I had too much sugar…**

**Yeah, on with tradition! I am listening to: One Day Too Late by Skillet**

'_**Feel the moment slip into the past,**_

_**Like sand through an hourglass,**_

_**In the madness, I guess, I just forgot,**_

_**To do all the things I said**_

_**Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up**_

_**One step behind, now I've made my mind up,**_

_**Today, I'm gonna try a little harder,**_

_**Gonna make every minute last longer,**_

_**Gonna learn to forgive and forget,**_

'_**Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it!'**_

**I do not, nor will I ever, own the Harry Potter series. I only one Lena Baker and any and every vampire and muggle in this fanfiction.**

…

Still fuming Lena jumped from roof top to roof top. It wasn't that she was hungry, no she was actually going to a particular house. She jumped down to the back yard balcony of said house. Before entering though, she saw a young woman walking down an alley. She was small, not as small as Lena but small enough. She seemed to be crying, stumbling out to the sand of the beach. Lena followed.

"Why! Why me!" the woman yelled as they neared the water. She had yet to notice Lena. Lena sped up, trying to catch up to the woman. Before she could though, the woman had jumped into the icy cold water, chilling every bone in her body, gulping down the water.

"Stop!" Lena screamed. She couldn't let this happen. She had smelled the woman. She knew what happened to her. Victim of rape, pregnant. Lena could smell the stench vibrating off of the woman to her. Though, she did think that it was stupid to kill one's self she knew it was worse to kill another. Whether the woman liked it or not, that baby growing inside her was a person.

The woman looked up at Lena but then through herself backwards away from the vampire, "Leave me be!" the woman yelled.

"Dammit woman! You are not only killing yourself, you're killing your child!" It was unethical, yet affective.

"Child?" the woman looked alarmed.

"As in the baby growing in your stomach." Lena informed her impatiently. "Look, I know what happened to you, but this is not the way."

"How would you know?" the woman cried in despair.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy! I am a vampire, you idiot of a woman! I know everything." Lena screamed at the woman. Seeing that she was getting no where, Lena lifted her hand and pulled towards her. The woman's body was pulled out of the water and towards her.

"What are you doing to me!" the woman screamed.

"Ah, shut your face. I'm saving your goddamn life. Get up yeah lump." Lena ordered.

"What could you possibly know." The woman muttered, "You can't be a day or 16."

"I'm 117 years old, thank you very much. Besides not only one soul dies in a suicide. What about you parents? Siblings? Grandparents? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins? Friends? Teachers? What about all of them!" Lena shouted.

"You don't understand! I just want it all to end!" the woman wailed.

"I was once like you," Lena said quietly. "I was young, beautiful, powerful, but I became greedy and look were that got me! Here stuck saving your pathetic life!"

"You sure know how to cheer a person up." The woman muttered dryly.

"I'm not here to cheer you up. I am here to tell you the goddamn truth. People die, are killed, murdered, tortured! You just give up because of one thing. Suicide isn't even the worst thing you could have done!" Lena ranted at the woman.

"What possibly is worse than dying!" the woman shouted back.

"Living forever! Imagine watching everyone around you grow old and die! Imagine having to feed off of a person and cow everyday to live! Imagine living forever while being hunted! Then you can complain to me you great cow!" Lena yelled. She angrily stomped away but not before placing a wandless water repelling charm on the woman.

"Imagine falling in love with an idiot who can't see past lame ear jokes and snide comments." She muttered to herself.

…

**I know it's short but I was in a hurry.**

**I am listening to: Declaration by David Cook**

'_**Are there any words to say that would ever mean enough?**_

_**When the light runs from the day will the darkness be too much?**_

_**Will I ever be enough?'**_

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


End file.
